1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for image data communication processing. For example, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for image data communication processing in which a writable memory is provided and the apparatus is operated in accordance with received data stored in this memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image data communication processing apparatus is provided with a memory for writing in received data and the like. Furthermore, a conventional facsimile apparatus or the like has a built-in memory function, such as for broadcast transmission and for intercepting. An increase in the number of functions using a memory in such fashion is accompanied by an increase in maintenance servicing for the apparatus. Since maintenance servicing generally is performed by dispatching a serviceman to the user's location, greater cost and time are involved in maintenance.
In recent years, communication processing apparatus have been developed in which a diagnostic program for maintenance purposes is stored, along with a program for implementing the usual communication function, in a ROM (read-only memory) incorporated within the apparatus. When a malfunction or the like occurs, the diagnostic program is executed so that the location of the trouble can be automatically found.
Though the diagnostic program can make the serviceman's job easier and reduce the time required for maintenance, it does not provide the user with new functions. Furthermore, since the diagnostic program occupies a limited memory space available within the ROM, problems are encountered in terms of utilization efficiency of the memory, and in cost performance.